


A Conversation and A Crossbow

by silentflux



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: winter_of_angel, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/pseuds/silentflux





	A Conversation and A Crossbow

_**An Angel-centric ficlets for[](http://community.livejournal.com/winter_of_angel/profile)[ **winter_of_angel**](http://community.livejournal.com/winter_of_angel/) February 6th claimdate**_  
Title: A Conversation and A Crossbow  
Author: Andrea/[](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/profile)[ **silentflux**](http://silentflux.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: Angel/Buffy  
Characters: Angel, Giles  
Rating: FRT  
Spoilers: for the beginning of season 5 of Buffy  
Warnings: umm... slash  
A/N: Just a little drabble... may have shuffled some things, but this is how I see that conversation between Angel and Giles

~ * ~ * ~

Angel sighed and shifted slightly in his seat. He was fidgeting and hated it. Of course, Giles always did this to him. All he could see whenever he looked at the other man was the hatred and accusation in his eyes. It was justified, he'd never considered it otherwise. Jenny Calendar had been an innocent, working for the side of Light, and Angelus had snapped her neck in insult.

"So, what exactly was it you needed?" Giles asked, voice carefully neutral even if his eyes flared with the cold, dangerous edge that Angel knew the other man had cultivated in his youth. The crossbow in his hand did nothing to alleviate the tension either.

"Doyle. My friend. He's a seer and he had a vision about Buffy being in danger," Angel told him quietly. "I just need to make sure that she can handle whatever it is." Brown eyes held ice blue steadily, unflinching. "I thought you would be the logical choice since I'd rather she not know I'm here unless absolutely necessary."

Giles studied the vampire across from him appraisingly and sighed. "Was your friend even a bit more specific?"

"Not really," Angel answered almost automatically, relaxing a fraction as the former Watcher did as well.

"So, you're expecting to be here a while, then? There's a spare bedroom if you need it." Giles stood, walking over to pour himself some whiskey. Angel's presence would never be easy as Giles was sure his presence wouldn't either. Downing two fingers of whiskey at once, he pulled off his glasses and massaged his temples.

The vampire watched, not moving from his seat as Giles reflexively cleaned his glasses in a movement so familiar Angel almost smiled. He missed Sunnydale - it was like an ache. It represented the first time in over a hundred years where he'd belonged, been helpful, and had formed tentative friendships. Even with the return of Angelus, he'd still somehow managed to maintain a semblance of those relationships. With everyone except Giles. Understandable, but he still wished to make it right somehow, even though he knew he never could. Taking an unneeded breath, he nodded at the other man and accepted the invitation.

Forgiveness was far from near, but it was closer than it had ever been. A crossbow abandoned on the table told him that.

~ * ~ * ~


End file.
